


Control

by iwainyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halsey - Freeform, Hatred, Jealousy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwainyoomi/pseuds/iwainyoomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio, playing on pure natural talent, never having attended a volleyball camp, only with 2 years of prior experience, absolutely terrible at communicating with his teammates.</p><p>Why is this the kid that might beat him to being #1 setter in the nation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> control;;halsey  
> this song just reaaaally reminded me of Oikawa tbh  
> It is 1:30 am and this was not proofread  
> I'll look at it later

The youngest of the three Oikawa children, Tooru was considered to be the most successful. While volleyball wasn’t the best way to produce money for your family, he was already doing much better than his other siblings, even if he _was_ only a 3rd year in middle school. With an older sister who already had a two-year old son at age 21 while working part-time at a cafe and an older brother who was attending university but yet had not picked a major to pursue, it was hard _not_ to choose him to be the most successful. His parents fully supported his love for volleyball, even paying good money to send him to many volleyball camps each school break every since his 4th year of elementary school to help him improve, to be sought by high-level volleyball teams, to be able to spread wealth throughout all of his immediate family. Natural talent alone won’t make the cut to meet these expectations.

_So why was a 1st year getting in the way of him meeting the expectations?_

Kageyama Tobio, playing on pure natural talent, never having attended a volleyball camp, only with 2 years of prior experience, absolutely _terrible_ at communicating with his teammates.

Why is this the kid that might beat him to being #1 setter in the nation?

This kid hasn’t worked nearly as hard as he has, and yet he seems to always be just one step ahead of Tooru.

He couldn’t stop pacing. He was restless. If he were in class, he’d violently tap his foot against the floor, much to all his classmates’ distaste. He was jumpy, always too spaced out to stay alert to who’s around and what they’re doing. Looking in the mirror only proved to make him see the disaster he was; the bags under his eyes from loss of sleep, the mess on his head that he used to call hair, the entirety of his being that was a failure. He took down all his mirrors in his bedroom and stuffed them into the back of his closet.

* * *

 

“Oi, what are you doing just lying in bed? Don’t tell me you’re sleeping still, you’ll make us both late for class.” Iwaizumi said upon arrival, not bothering to knock on the wooden door of Tooru’s room. Tooru didn’t reply, but his trembles and erratic breathing proved that he was indeed awake, that he was indeed listening.

“What’s the matter with you?” Hajime sat on the edge of the small bed and tapped at Oikawa’s side.

“You sick?”

“Go away, Iwa-chan. I’m staying home today.” Tooru finally replied, voice hoarse and croaky. Hajime mustn't know.  

“Are you _crying_?” 

“Iwazumi, I told you to leave.” 

“I’m not just going to leave you here. Tell me, what’s on your mind.” 

“Do you even care? You never seem to care.” 

“I always care. You’re my best friend.”

Tooru sighed and finally sat up, looking Hajime in the eyes with his own red puffy ones. “He’s coming for me.” 

“Who’s coming for you?” 

“ _Kageyama._ ” 

“Kageyama _Tobio_? That first year? You can’t be serious, Oikawa. He’s done nothing to provoke you. God, if I had known this was just going to be another one of your internal dramas..” He pinched the bridge of his nose and stood. “I don’t have time for this now. I’ll come back later after class. Then you can tell me why you think that a baby-faced 12 year old is coming for you.”

With that, Iwaizumi promptly left before Tooru could slip another word in.

Of course Iwa-chan would never understand. He’d just have to take matters into his own hands. He would get mean, he’d play dirty, anything that would put himself ahead of Kageyama in the race.

* * *

 

“Oikawa-senpai! Please teach me to jump-serve!”

God, he just wanted to wipe that innocent look off of Kageyama’s face. He knew that it was far from the truth. That kid was a demon. He was a monster. Oikawa would have to take him down before he destroyed anyone else’s lives.

Yes, that’s what he’d do. He’d have to teach Kageyama a lesson.

He lunged forward, hand raised to beat down on the first year, only to be stopped by a furious Iwaizumi. 

“Oikawa, what the hell?!”

Tobio trembled and stepped back a bit in panic, crying out, “Oikawa-san, please stop, you’re scaring me.”

Tooru only grunted and tried to pull his fist back to himself, but Iwaizumi was much stronger and would not release him. “I told you to leave him alone!”

He finally loosened Hajime’s grip and pulled his wrist back to his chest, rubbing around the sore skin. He made quick work of packing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. On his way out of the gym, he walked over to Kageyama, hovering behind him and ghosting his breath in his ear.

“Goddamn right you should be scared of me.”

With that, he left the gym and headed home.

He was going to beat that stupid brat, he'd be the #1 setter in all of Japan.

Who is in control?


End file.
